Blaze
Blaze is a character in the Mortal Kombat fighting game series who made his debut as a background character in Mortal Kombat II. He made his playable debut in Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance as a hidden character, and served as the final boss of Mortal Kombat: Armageddon. About Blaze First introduced in the series as a non-playable character seen in the background of the Pit II arena in Mortal Kombat II, Blaze was depicted as an elemental being from Outworld shrouded in flames.1 As his name and appearance suggests, he has control over fire, lava, heat, etc. In Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance, ''Blaze became a playable character and gained more background information. He would later become the final boss of ''Mortal Kombat: Armageddon. Blaze's first chronological appearance was supposedly in Mortal Kombat II, visible only as a burning figure in the Pit II background, fighting a character fans have since named Hornbuckle does not come without controversy. Daegon is described in Mortal Kombat: Armageddon as being awoken centuries prematurely, due to Caro losing mental contact with Blaze (because of his imprisonment guarding the last dragon egg) and mistook that for the signal to awake Daegon. Also, in Blaze's Armageddon Bio, Blaze is set free after the egg hatches during the events of Deception, and is unaware that Daegon was awoken prematurely. It's not until Blaze gives the signal to wake both brothers he learns that Daegon had already been freed. If the burning figure in Mortal Kombat II was truly Blaze, that means Blaze had been imprisoned to guard the egg sometime after Mortal Kombat II, which means Daegon could not have been awoken centuries earlier because Blaze would have known. With the Black Dragon dating back to before the first Mortal Kombat and the Red Dragon dating back beyond that, it seems the burning figure seen in Mortal Kombat II could not have been Blaze, since at the time he was already guarding the egg. Appearance In his first appearance, Blaze appeared as a swap of Liu Kang with his entire body engulfed in flames. Following his return in Deadly Alliance, Blaze had the appearance of a male humanoid composed of blazing lava and wearing only black underwear. In his transformation in Armageddon, Blaze's humanoid shape is twisted into a hulking, monstrous form with a mask piece similar to a ninja's and rock formations resembling armor. His fully fingered hands become three digit claws and his feet became two-pronged talons. Combat characteristics Powers and abilities Being a fire elemental, Blaze governs power over everything fire-related, ranging from flame projectiles to physical strikes augmented by his fire powers. In Deadly Alliance and Armageddon, it was revealed that his captors who forced him to guard the Dragon Egg "corrupted his original design" which perhaps explains the new form he has taken on. Created by Delia, Blaze serves as a catalyst of ultimate power which can be absorbed by any kombatant who successfully defeats him, giving the winner god-like power, amplifying their powers to omnipotent levels and granting a single wish. It is also in this new form that Blaze becomes the most powerful kombatant in the entire franchise in which he is able to single-handedly cause Armageddon by devouring existence itself. Signature moves *'Flame Ball': Blaze shoots a flaming projectile at his opponent. In MKX, this move is called Blazeball. (MK:DA, MK:U, MKX) *'Flame Uppercut': Blaze performs an uppercut on the opponent. The move is borrowed from Drahmin. (MK:DA, MK:U) *'Flame Charge': Blaze charges at the opponent. (MK:DA, MK:U) *'Quake Slam': Blaze punches the ground, sending lava up underneath his opponent. It is unblockable. (MK:A) *'Steam Roller': Blaze rolls along the ground, flattening his opponent. (MK:A) *'Charge Up': Blaze taunts his enemy, regaining some health. (MK:A) *'Melting Lava Teleport': Blaze teleports underneath lava, rising on the other side, behind his opponent. (MK:A, MKX) *'Fiery Storm': Blaze puts his hand on the ground and a fire puddle appears. The puddle starts launching fireballs upwards and down to Blaze's opponent to damage them. (MKX) *'X-Ray Move - Erupting Explosion': Blaze punches the ground, sending lava up underneath his opponent to bounce them, if this connects, Blaze will punch the opponent's ribcage, shattering it. Then he launches a fiery blast to the opponent while they are in mid-air to their rib-cage again, shattering it even more and it goes through their body, shattering the spine at the back too. (MKX) Fatalities * ...: ... (MKX) * ...: ... (MKX) Other finishers * ...: ... (MKX) * ...: ... (MKX) * ...: ... (MKX - Elemental) * ...: ... (MKX - Ablaze) * ...: ... (MKX - True Power) Trivia *Blaze is one of the three most powerful beings in the Mortal Kombat ''universe alongside Onaga and Dark Kahn. **He is perhaps the most powerful being in the entire series as he carries the ultimate power within him that can be absorbed by any warrior who managed to defeat and destroy him. He is also able to single-handedly cause Armageddon by devouring existence itself. *Blaze was originally nicknamed "Torch" by fans before his actual name was revealed. *In his boss form, Blaze is the second tallest character in the ''Mortal Kombat series, after Moloch. *Blaze is the second character in the MK series to be hinted during several games and finally revealed as a big boss character. The first was Onaga. *In Mortal Kombat: Armageddon, knocking Blaze off the Sky Temple will make him yell: "Oh my God! This is not happening to me!", the same thing that Jax says as he falls from the Sky Temple. However, Blaze speaks this in a more distorted voice. *In Armageddon, Blaze is the only character whom the player cannot perform a Fatality on. Instead, he simply combusts into flames and then explodes. **His death sequence in Armageddon ''is the same animation cycle used by Onaga in Deception.'' *Excluding Stage Fatalities and the Kreate-A-Fatality, Blaze is one of seven characters including Daegon, Mokap, Moloch, Chameleon, Khameleon and Onaga never to receive his own finishing move. *Blaze, along with Cyber Sub-Zero, Noob Saibot, D'Vorah, and Predator, is one of the only characters to have a very rare blood color. In his case, it is considered to be lava. *Along with Kenshi, Frost, Quan Chi, and Kitana, he is one of the few characters in Deadly Alliance to be seen performing a kata. *Blaze appears in Mortal Kombat Deception's Konquest mode, where he asks Shujinko to find a memory potion to remember "his quest." Category:Characters Category:Non-Fanon Characters Category:Elementals Category:Mortal Kombat Deadly Alliance Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Unchained Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Deception Characters Category:Mortal Kombat II Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Armageddon Characters Category:Mortal Kombat X Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Trilogy Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Shaolin Monks Characters